(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing vehicle driving information, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing vehicle driving information that determine and warn a driver of an accident risk by analyzing a driving pattern of the driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various devices that support safe driving have been mounted within a vehicle. For example, various active safety systems including an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS), an electronic stability control (ESC), and the like have been developed. Further, a broad concept safety system has been studied, such as an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) that performs functions such as front collision avoidance, blind spot monitoring, and the like using various sensors and imaging equipment mounted on the vehicle. However, when only the existing ADAS is used, only information on a vehicle, which is being driven, is collected and provided to a driver, and as a result, it may be difficult to provide information in consideration of a driving pattern of the driver.
As a repetitive pattern is formed, the driving pattern of the driver is changed accordingly to a repetitive pattern. Under such an environment, repetitive rapid deceleration may occur for a predetermined time and at a predetermined place while driving. For example, when other vehicles are driven or pedestrians in a specific zone are present on a route of a vehicle that is driven in a narrow alley in the specific time zone, rapid deceleration may occur. Further, when there is vehicle congestion, vehicles may not be viewed by the driver when the driver turns right at a specific crossroad and rapid deceleration may occur. Since such a situation is not shown in a navigation system, it may be difficult to determine the situation in response to the driving pattern of the driver.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.